The Reason for His Treason
by xweethearts
Summary: He was there,and so was she.Circumstances brought them together,and it was what held their lives.He had been held back by a thousand reasons. Over the thousand reasons for holding back, he decided to choose her. She was, indeed, the reason for his treason
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own any of the characters, even if I wished I did.) **

**Chapter I**

Hermione stared at the portrait that stood before her. She could not believe the fact that she was chosen.

With a smile it greeted, "The Head Girl! Password, Madame?"

"Espiègle," She returned with a smile.

"Welcome to the Head's Quarters." It said as it swung open to let her in.

Everything in the room caught her attention. Her eyes never stayed on anything in particular. The fireplace was well lit and their rooms were of two opposite directions, each staircase leading to one. The living room seemed too big for just two people, but it was comfortable enough. The rain poured quite hard outside, giving the whole room a cold and relaxing feel. The raging wind was banging hard against the windows.

For a while, Hermione decided to stay and sit beside the fireplace and savor its warmth. At half-past eight, she ended proceeding to her room, which according to McGonagall was the one that the East staircase directed to.

Just as McGonagall had set forth in words, her room was not something that she'd ever regret having. She smiled to herself, realizing how nice it was to be chosen as the head girl…

A few minutes before half-past nine, she thought of heading to McGonagall's office for their meeting.

The moment she opened her bedroom door, she saw the blonde student, lounged on the couch…

"Malfoy?!" She exclaimed. The look of repugnance marked her face.

Draco looked up, "I am just as disgusted as you are, Mudblood."

She tightly shut her eyes, hoping that right there and then, Malfoy would just disappear.

"Heads!" She opened her eyes as the only painting spoke aloud. "McGonagall wishes to see and talk with you here in the quarters." They nodded.

Hermione walked the stair steps and sat across Malfoy with discomfort. Anyone in her presence would be aware of her uneasiness. From time to time, she'd look at the Grandfather clock.

"It's not like your fidgeting is gon'na help." He shot. Her gestures started to annoy him. "Rude." He murmured.

"Mind your own business, will you?" She replied, not realizing that her actions did bother him a lot. "And perhaps, I can't wait to leave _your_ presence, and I know you feel the same towards mine." She raised a brow and looked away. Malfoy kept shut.

Before the discussion got any worse, McGonagall came.

"Apologies- oh, I never thought the two of you were finally the once who were chosen." She commented, as if she wasn't one of those who picked out the Heads.

"Neither did we," Hermione thought to herself as both of them remained standing.

"Just to clear things up- oh yes, be seated- we chose from different houses so that unity may be enforced, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor," She looked at Draco and Hermione respectively.

"But those were just petty fights between the first years! How could it be taken seriously? Those were kids down there!" Malfoy protested.

"Don't pretend like you don't see the real situations, Mr. Malfoy. Those occurrences were only a few of what we took into consideration. I believe you know that fairly well." McGonagall replied calmly.

"The Administration is aware that this will take time before the upshots are seen, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. But we realized that there is nothing wrong if we try to initiate things now." She paused, "Amity shall first be seen between the two of you."

Silence seemed to have roosted between them.

Finally, Malfoy spat, "Nonsense. We can't make up for the feuds and arguments by those who were born before us that led to the distinct separation of the houses, Professor. Don't expect-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I respect your thoughts, but it is merely your pride that is preventing you from working with the administration and the whole student body. The houses weren't made to merely compete with each other, but also it has to complement each one. That is what we're trying to work on here."

He grunted. "My father will hear of this."

"As a matter of fact, he has," McGonagall replied.

Draco looked away with disbelief. Thinking how his father could have let this happen.

McGonagall was familiarizing them with the rules and regulations, but Malfoy's unresponsiveness displeased his professor.

McGonagall cut her discussion short and stated, "Now Mr. Malfoy, if you're not interested to-"

"I am! Of course, I am! I just can't believe that of all school years to consider as the on set of this 'peace' thing, you decide to start it now! Oh, and congratulations to Granger and I, we were chosen to be the Heads!" He said with incongruity.

"I shall talk this out with the Administration." McGonagall said, "As of the mean time, do not forget about your duties and responsibilities. Good day."

"Good day, Professor." Hermione watched McGonagall leave.

Both of them remained seated in silence. Draco watched as the fire burnt every piece of wood in the fireplace, while Hermione went on with reading _Hogwarts: Grounds and Boundaries._

"I can't believe he let this happen," Draco grumbled, pertaining to his father, Lucius.

Hermione decided not to comment on anything. Whatever she is to say will just blow him off.

"Had he lost his pride?" He muttered to himself and continued, "No, he'd lost his mind."

She tried to concentrate on whatever paragraph she was at, but he kept on gabbing words, which distracted her austerely.

She placed the book down and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I'm the head girl! You're not pissed just because you can't do it, but more so because it is I whom you're doing it with."

_So, I've hit a nerve,_ he thought. "Precisely, Muggle. So why are _you _sorry? _**I am **_sorry. Care to share my pain?" He smirked and then headed to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own any of the characters, even if I wished I did.) **

**Chapter II**

"Yeah, he'll remain arrogant for the whole year and I will have to suffer, it's only been a month!" Hermione complained and narrated everything to Harry and Ron who were accompanying her as she did the midnight rounds. She's been doing this for four consecutive weeks now.

"It's not like anyone's here tonight, Hermione… so, can we come off the invisibility cloak?" Ron begged.

"Hush and no. Snape could surprise us all. We are in his floor, remember?"

"If I were you, Hermione, I wouldn't want to guard, or to check who's breaking into his room." Harry paused, "Serves him well!" Harry commented, and they all ended up giggling.

Then, voices and whispers were heard.

"But Professor Snape, everyone knows how far our fights had gone to! She could kill me when I'm fast asleep, and if she really gets into my nerves, I could do her the same!

"Youngest Malfoy…"

"That's Snape!" Harry gasped.

"They're probably talking about the Death-" Harry covered Ron's mouth.

"He's looking!" Harry hissed.

"Go! You might get caught!" Hermione said in a hushed yet urgent tone.

"Who's there?" Snape exclaimed, his tone harsh and stiff, making Hermione utterly nervous.

"I… Professor… I was… uh… doing the midnight rounds. I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation with Malfoy."

Snape didn't seem convinced. He looked at the hallway, but found it deserted.

"Very well, then. Malfoy, why don't you accompany your head girl?"

"You will take no for an answer, won't you?" Draco shot.

Snape just looked sharply at him.

"Well then, no. My room is in disarray, so, I'll have to tidy things up, a bit."

"Mal-"

"It's okay professor. This is the last floor, so, it won't be long before I can actually sleep. I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Snape asked.

"Of course she-"

Hermione interrupted Malfoy, "Yes, I am." She paused, "Now if you may excuse me."

She went on for the midnight rounds, wondering why Snape actually did seem to care.

The next morning, Hermione woke up, the sun's heat penetrating her windows, and its rays, temporarily blinding her. She felt like she has not yet rested. She's only been the head girl for a month, yes, but it feels like she's been stuck in that room of hers for years. It's been like this ever since the start of the school year.

After getting ready for their meeting, Hermione proceeded to the Head's Common Room. Unexpectedly, on the center table, she found four cookies and a glass of milk. She sat on the couch, overwhelmed. Under the plate, a note said,

"Muggle,

Sorry about last night. I would have accompanied you with the whole midnight round thing, but Snape blew things off. Oh, and thanks for helping me up with the Charms homework.

Post Script: Do not talk to anyone about this. And yeah, don't approach me either.

- D. Malfoy"

Hermione smiled to herself, "That was some effort."

After eating what he had prepared for her, she went to the Dining Hall to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. At around half-past nine, she decided to bid them goodbye since she had to proceed to McGonagall's office for their meeting. Just as she was walking along one of the narrow passages, Draco surprisingly stood before her.

"Sweating fats, Head boy?" She smiled.

'_That unfamiliar smile…'_ Draco thought. "I was with my team, had to leave them early because of this meeting."

"Oh," she said shortly, not looking at him.

"Did you-"

"Oh, yeah, by the way, thank you for the breakfast that you prepared for me. It was very thoughtful of you." She paused, "Very unlikely… and how did you find me?"

"Only a dunce wouldn't realize that you pass by this same defile after your stay in the library." He paused. "About the cookies, don't think of it as anything far worse than thank you, Muggle." He said sternly. She was so used to his cold and unexpressive voice; she no longer cared if he talked to her this way.

"I don't see it any other way, Malfoy." She then followed Malfoy who walked towards Dumbledore's old office.

"Good then." He smirked, "And you're welcome." He hurried past her and into Dumbledore's Eagle staircase.

"Why are we going here? This is a restricted area for students."

"McGonagall said she'd meet us here." Draco continued, "Maelstrom." The staircase moved before them.

It was a typical meeting regarding the rules, reporting on the students who violated those and recording them. After almost two hours of just sitting and pure talking, they were free to go.

"Heading to the Dining Hall?" Hermione asked, walking beside him.

"I believe so," he replied. "I have to be fed." He walked past her, leaving her alone by the hallway.

Before reaching the dining hall, Ginny approached Hermione.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Hermione.

"Hey, I saw you with Malfoy a little while ago," she smiled, "anything up?"

"None… we just finished our boring meeting."

"Anything brewing up between you two?" continued Ginny.

"Anger and hatred," Hermione heaved a sigh, too tired to think of Ginny's real intentions upon interrogating.

Ginny laughed. "Don't pretend like you don't understand what I mean, Hermione!"

Hermione gave a chuckle. "There's nothing going on between us, Miss Weasley!"

"But you wish there was something." She mumbled.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed with uneasiness. "No, I don't like him!"

"I never said that you do, right?" Ginny teased, "If I tell you that you're getting the wrong vibes, it just boils down to the point that you're being defensive!"

Hermione laughed, realizing that she is not winning the conversation, "He still is with Pansy, alright?"

"You make it seem like both of you do not share the same living room at all." She paused, "They broke up a few days ago!"

Hermione's lips curved into a smile. "They did?"

"Someone's happy about the break up!"

"What I meant was…" Being unable to continue, she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're delighted to know that he's not with anyone, anymore!"

Hermione just kept silent as they continued walking.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I liked him… before." She smiled broadly.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed. "And you never told me!"

"Well… I just did…" Hermione chuckled.

"I can't-"

"Don't tell-"

"Yeah, I won't!" Ginny smiled. Then they joined Harry and Ron who were sitting next to Neville.

"How did the meeting go?" Ron asked, chewing on his sandwich.

"Boring and long, as usual," Hermione replied. Then she remembered what happened earlier, when his hand touched hers, as she tried to pick up his quill that fell.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked. "You look totally flushed."

"Uh, yeah… The warm temperature makes me feel uneasy. I think it's better if I go ahead." She said, standing up.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her with disbelief. She had not even moved her food. They were hoping that she'd stay for a few more minutes.

"But you haven't eaten yet, not even a bite." Harry said.

"Thanks for the concern, Harry, but I still am full. I'll see you later, during Transfiguration!" She turned her back on them and made her way to the Head's Dorm.

"Password?" The portrait spoke. Its tone seemed to be a little colder than the usual.

"Vincéré," she replied. The portrait swung open to let her inside.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet, which seemingly came in late for that day.

"Hey Granger," He called, putting the newspaper on his lap. "Are you attending Charms after Lunch?"

"Errr…" She replied, not seeing why he asked her an obvious question. "Yeah."

"I don't feel like attending another of Flitwick's boring lessons. It's a waste of time. Whatever is on the book is all the hell that he teaches."

"Speak of whatever you decide to, I hardly care. It's not like I see things synonymously as you do." She walked hurriedly to her room and shut the door behind her.

"So much for truce…" He heaved a sigh. He didn't want to do any of these… but to restrain from Snape's orders? He shook his head.

A few minutes later, Hermione's bedroom door opened, and upon hearing this, he scurried to the portrait and blocked the entrance, preventing her from going out.

"EXCUSE ME." She shot.

"Tell you what, mudblood," He said, getting his Pureblood's pride back. "You'll be excused of you tell me why you have said my name over and over when you took your afternoon nap yesterday." He smirked.

She stood before him transfixed. For a moment, she considered missing half of Charms than telling him the truth, but she replied anyway.

"Well…" She started, raising a brow. "I saw you as a death eater." She smirked.

His arms fell back to his sides and his eyes hardly met hers. "Nonsense," he shot, his tone cold and stiff. He headed out of the quarters and walked fast, obviously not wanting to walk beside a muggle-born.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do not own any of the characters, even if I wished I did.) **

**Chapter III**

Days have passed the way she'd foreseen it. Being the head became twice as difficult, having to share responsibilities with someone who isn't half as willing as she was.

It was that cold December morn, when a loud thud awakened her from her deepest slumber.

"What is going--?"

"Granger, there are students in the field, dueling! We have to hurry up before anyone gets hurt!"

She had scurried down her bed the moment she sensed urgency in his tone. By the time he had finished his statement, she was ready to go out to the cold.

While they cascaded the stairs, they passed by a couple of paintings, which told them to speed up, a bit.

"Malfoy, did you tell--"

"No," he cut her off. "I failed to." He shook his head, almost wanting to deny to himself what he had just done.

The fast gust of air welcomed her with austerity. It made her shiver, and the pain went directly to her head, making it worse. In spite of this, she decided to set her needs aside for a while.

"This was unexpected." She breathed, looking at the third years and below, judging by their knowledge of spells.

"Expelliarmus!" She said, almost simultaneously with Malfoy.

They all diverted their attentions to the Heads who have just arrived, placing their wands down.

"Uh-oh." One of the students mouthed.

"What went--?"

Hermione was cut off. "What happened here?"

Hermione turned to find out that it was Mcgonagall, heading towards them, walking alongside Snape.

"Professor," Hermione started, but Mcgonagall raised her right hand up, signaling her to hold her words. It was with the students with whom she wished to talk with. It was Snape though who remained to converse with them.

"Why did you not bother to call anyone?" It was his first question. _Yes, It was the first, and it stirred us both, _Hermione thought.

"Professor," said Malfoy, attempting to explain. "You see, I noticed these students, actually the red lights first, through the window, while I was eating my breakfast."

He paused to take a breath, but Snape said quickly, "Where were you then, Ms. Granger?"

"I was…" She said, half ashamed of what she was about to say, "Still sleeping, professor."

"Well," was all that he managed to say.

"Professor we--"

"Indeed failed to do what could have been for the benefit of the many." Snape said coldly, cutting Malfoy off. His eyes, cold and firm, lingered on both of them.

"Professor," Hermione said, almost coming off as a whisper. "We are sorry. It was just because we were caught in a very surprising situation--"

"Which you thought you kids could handle." He said mockingly.

"We thought we held responsibility over things like this!" Draco replied, raising his voice a bit.

"Well," Snape said, his eyes looking furious. "The death of these students is not something that you can handle!"

"No one died and--"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, "He's in the right, and apparently, we're the ones in the wrong. Would it hurt for you to just admit this certain mistake?" Her eyes were welling with tears and overflowing with emotions.

From his peripheral view, he thought he saw Snape scoff, showing that mocking smirk.

"Apparently," he shot, "you are forgiven, considering the fact that no one got hurt."

"Severus," Mcgonagall called. "Accompany them to my office first."

"Yes, Minerva," he said icily, his usual tone and he walked over to the other students.

McGonagall turned to the Heads, "Today, I shall let this pass. The next time this happens, I will not let it slip like this."

"Professor," Malfoy called when she had turned her back. "I'm sorry. Granger had nothing to do with much of this."

"I believe that an apology is enough for this day, that which you have addressed to Severus." Her tone was bitter. "I'm very disappointed about this. Meet me later in my office, at half past two." And she turned without any other words.

"Malfoy--" Hermione said, trying to start a conversation.

"Granger," he shot. The ascetic tone of his voice troubled her. "You just sold me to Snape earlier." He did not even bother to look at her before he started walking, leaving her a few steps behind.

"No, Malfoy, it's not like that." She tried to catch up with his pacing.

"Well, I have, once again, seen things differently, huh?"

"Malfoy," Her voice and the way she says his name was cordial, but this was not enough to lessen his current rile. "I said that so he would stop banging the situation into our faces, as if it wasn't yet enough that we've seen both of their disappointed expressions. He kept on rubbing our faults--"

"Granger, you don't understand how happy you have made him when you approved of his ideas." He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, looking away and striding faster.

"Well," she said, "I would understand if you would stop walking and face me—ouch." Then she fell on her knees, and her hand resting on them for support.

He hurried to her side, "What happened?"

"If you'd just face me, like this." She breathed heavily.

"I'm dropping the conversation off." He helped her get up. "Let's get in."

She let her find her balance by laying his hands off her for a few moments, but her world reeled and nothing seemed to stay in its place. So she stammered, but Draco aided as her support.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She managed to say, "I didn't know that you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well now you know." He shot, in his tone, a hint of disgust.

"Hermione?" Harry called saying it loudly, so he would be audible in the field. He was standing beside Ron, by the opened doors.

They ran to her, unable to stand the sight that only Malfoy was out there. "Malfoy, what happened here?" Harry asked, his probing eyes met his while Ron took Hermione from Draco's grip.

"She felt faint out there. I guess it's because she hasn't eaten yet." He raised a brow and walked a few steps before adding, "Feed your mudblood."

Harry was supposed to come from behind him and give him a punch, to let him taste a bit of a Muggle scene in Hogwarts, but Hermione restrained him by the arm. "Let him be. I offended him more than twice today." Her eyes were speaking and wore a soft expression. They started to walk, faster than the usual, eager to just get Hermione to the Wing.

"You look almost sorry for that prat." Ron commented.

"I feel more than sorry for him." She looked down, thinking over what just took place earlier that morning.

"Hermione, you … what?" Ron and Harry looked at her with a quizzical look, drinking in what they just heard her say.

She gave a chuckle and hit Ron playfully. "Not that way, silly!"

"I thought so," Ron laughed, putting an arm around her, and they proceeded to the warm and inviting hall.

"Hermione, I think it's better if I just grab you something to eat, while you and Ron just head to the Wing." Harry suggested.

She nodded, not wanting to differ.

"Alright then, I'll see you there." And he disappeared in the crowd, while they walked the hallway leading to the Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"And then she just interferes and says that we're the ones in the wrong, and even if she hates to admit it, Snape was right." He fumed, saying it in one breath stream, "In front of Snape's face!"

"Malfoy," Blaise began. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why you and Snape aren't in good terms right now. I mean you--"

"That's the least of your concerns right now." He shot, pacing back and forth, across the Slytherin mat.

"Primarily, did she know that you and Snape weren't in _sunny_ terms?" Blaise continued.

"I didn't come to our Common room to be interrogated." He said, without looking at him.

"You never answered any of my concerns!" Blaise protested. "And why does she bother you like this?"

Draco stopped pacing and took into consideration what Blaise had just said. "She doesn't, okay?" But it kept him still for a moment.

"Snape had almost always seen different gaffes of yours! This one won't mean any better than the others to him, if –as you say- he loves seeing you fall short." Then there was a foretaste of silence until Blaise added shortly, "So get over it."

Draco just shook his head and sat on one of the chesterfields, across Blaise who eyed him with a seemingly appalled reaction.

"What are you staring at?!" Draco said with an obvious vexation in his tone.

"Nothing." Blaise replied.

He didn't buy what Blaise uttered, "I said, what are you staring at," Articulating every word, as if speaking to a deaf man who can't catch up with fast speaking for he has to lip-read.

"I was expecting you to do something, like… hit me, or shun me and walk out. Something," Blaise stated, " something that you always do."

"Well, allow me then," Draco stared at him as if he were some appalling beast and walked out of the room. Blaise shook his head in uttered disbelief. One moment he is unbelievable, the next he is gone… very unpredictable, He thought.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Ron asked Hermione as he watched her attempt to walk the room.

"I guess so," she smiled "I mean, I--" and then held on tightly to the pole for balance.

Ron walked towards her with a reassuring smile, "I told you, not until you've eaten your Brunch." He led her back to the bed and sat beside her. "Are you sure it wasn't Malfoy who did this to you?"

She chuckled. "Of course I'm sure!"

Then the doors opened and Ginny rushed towards where Hermione sat, followed by Harry who was bringing the food.

"I'm glad to know you're feeling better, you don't look too pale anymore." Ginny beamed, "Harry told me everything."

She and Ron helped Hermione walk to the nearest table and eat.

"Ms. Granger," Madame Promfey stopped, seeing the small crowd Hermione brought.

"Good Morning, Madame Promfey." Harry greeted as he placed the tray down on the table.

"A good morning to you, as well, Mr. Potter," she replied. "Well, I see you've brought her breakfast. I was about to give her the medicine." She added as she placed the bottle on the bedside table.

"Will she have to take them now?" Ron asked. Hermione started munching on the French toast that Harry brought.

"It will be best if she eats it after she had taken in some solids." She stated, "Please call me as soon as she's finished eating."

"Actually, Madame, we can give Hermione the dose of the medicine." Ginny implied.

"I understand your concern, and thank you for your thoughtfulness, but this has to be taken care of by someone who is in charge."

Ginny nodded and gave a sheepish smile, gesturing she had understood. Hermione, though, felt like it was being indirectly addressed to her, but brushed the thought aside.

After small talks, Madame Promfey gave Hermione the needed medicines and Ron, Harry and Ginny headed to their classes, bidding Hermione a goodbye.

"Madame," Hermione called. "Can't I go to my class this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but you'll have to stay a little longer. I'll let you go after lunch if you _**look**_ better."

"Why, do I look that pale still?"

"Indeed." Madame Promfey nodded, and left to go to her small office by the side.

Hermione laid herself on the bed, and eventually fell asleep.

Madame Promfey woke Hermione up, thinking that Hermione won't like the idea of missing her whole day's class.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, trying to recognize why she was in a different room, and it dwelled to her that she'd been brought to the wing.

"Miss Granger, it's already quarter-past twelve. I believe your next class is at one?" Madame Promfey asked.

"Yes, thanks." Hermione replied and her eyes fell on the flowers, carefully placed atop the bedside table. "Madame, who brought these flowers here?"

"Oh, well," she paused, as if trying to recall who really brought those. "Ah, yes. An elf popped into the wing. I was going to stop it, but it said a student asked him to leave it here."

"A student?"

"Yes. Apparently, the student did not want to be named. I asked the elf, but it only said that the student –whoever he or she maybe- commanded the elf to just put it here. That student must have known that you're the only one here."

"Thank you, Madame." Hermione said, slowly getting to her feet.

"If anything goes wrong, just head back here."

She nodded and went to the door, proceeding to the Dining Hall where she met up with Ron and Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

She rushed back to the Heads' common room after her Charms session.

_'Charms wasn't very perplexing today.'_ She evaluated, and then she felt her blood boiling due to irritation recalling how Malfoy prodded her half-finished burning goblet, crashing to the floor and turning to ashes.

"Oh my Lord, Malfoy! I've been--"

"I know, I know." He replied, sounding rather apologetic. Then he added, "I'm so sorry, it was on my way." He looked at the ashes on the floor, which were slowly being scattered by the wind, and went back to his seat.

Hermione exhaled angrily, rolling her eyes. She found it pathetic to create a scene when she can just ask for a bit of time and start all over.

"Professor," she called, raising her hand.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "What is it that you need, Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared at Draco who sat two seats diagonal from her. "Time," she replied, her eyes diverting to Professor Flitwick, "and a new goblet."

Professor Flitwick realized that the crashing sound, which he heard earlier, came from Hermione. Looking rather disappointed, but curious, he uttered, "It is very seldom that you commit such errors, Miss Granger."

"It's my head," she quickly replied, remembering that she owed Malfoy big time and that she cannot put him into any other ignominious situations. "It was throbbing a little hard earlier, so, I sort of hit the goblet."

He nodded understandingly. "Yes of course. Get your new goblet here and I shall give you a fifteen minute extension…"

She smiled and stated, "Thanks, Professor." She pointed the wand towards the goblet, "Accio Goblet!" And there it was, standing on her table.

Flitwick looked pleased. On the other hand, those who saw Draco elbow the burning goblet, especially Blaise, was flabbergasted to hear Hermione cover him up.

After everyone had gone, Hermione took her time, watching the silver goblet turn into a wooden one.

"This spell was used by the poor wizards during the warring period. They would turn their golden possessions to wood, so that their rivals will not take interest in them." Flitwick said, sitting across Hermione, watching the goblet turn to wood as intently as Hermione.

"They must have been very patient," Hermione commented, jaded by having to look at the goblet burn to wood again.

"Yes, indeed," Flitwick agreed.

"But if it falls, you know," She added, seemingly gaining interest in the topic. "It would be good as robbed; they can keep the ashes, though." She chuckled.

The old professor chuckled at her humor, "True. It was mainly the reason why they had to be extra careful. So it's either they were successful in keeping it, or it was acquired by the dominating force, or they were ashes." He explained further, as they watched the silver goblet slowly turning into a wooded one. "A lot of them did fail, but they had no other option."

Hermione wrote the last few lines of her observation, and gave the parchment to her Professor.

"Very well," He said, "You could have kept a lot of your most precious possessions if you were born, then."

She smiled at the heart-warming remark. "Thanks Professor."

"You're always, welcome."

And upon thinking over these, she realized that it didn't turn out to be perfectly bad. She entered the portrait, staggered at the sight of bouquets of flowers atop the center table. She neared the table and read the inscriptions on the tags. Her name was written in each of them, but they all faded after she had set her eyes on them.

Malfoy was harder to be au fait with than she thought. Fifteen minutes ago, he was being preposterous, but now he was being as good-natured as he can get.

She sat on the couch, captivated by his actions. She mulled over what took place that day, and realized that it is as complicated as it could ensue.

"Looks like the Head Boy has been dropping off hints, Head Girl" The painting spoke. It made Hermione flinch.

"No, it's actually a diffident act," she inferred.

"Diffident?!" The portrait almost yelled itself off the frame. "This isn't something diffident; it's obvious." It shook its head in downright incredulity.

"Today's been harsh." Hermione jumped up at the thought, getting to her feet. "I'm almost late for the meeting!" She rushed to grab the flowers and brought them to her room. After wards, she went for the portrait passage and off to the hallway.

The moment she got to the door of McGonagall's office, she took in a deep breath, catching up with her normal breathing's pace and turned the doorknob. It clicked and let her in.

"Professor, I'm very sorry. I had to finish something form my Charms' session." She said in one breath stream.

She realized that Draco knew how much she was fibbing. She has only been given fifteen minutes; the session would have been through at quarter-past two.

To her disbelief, he just looked at her, seemingly expectant of something. He did not say anything that would be at odds with her excuses.

McGonagall raised her head, looked at her and gestured for her to be seated.

"Earlier, the students have dueled in the field, and we weren't informed." She said abruptly. No introductions, no greetings. She must really be upset, Hermione thought.

They could not raise their eyes to meet directly with hers. "Well," McGonagall said, "at least, not by you two. The Knight by the North-West Staircase informed me when I passed there to check on the Gryffindor common room, for a supposed surprise inspection." She continued, explaining in a calm manner. "I happened to have come across Severus and we rushed to where we found you."

An uncomfortable silence existed in the room. Hermione felt words coming from Draco, but he was holding it back.

"Miss Granger, what can you say about this occurrence?"

"Unexpected." Before she could even think about it twice, she let it go.

"You can't expect everything to go the way you anticipated it to be!" It came off as almost scolding.

"That's not what I meant, Professor." She stopped, but McGonagall looked at her, expecting her to continue. "I just didn't think that we'd be here, and be--"

"—reprimanded? Is that it, Miss Granger?"

There was vagueness in her tone, "I guess so."

"Well," McGonagall said, "I fathom you did not think of the consequences that you would wallop into?"

"I didn't think there would be any." Draco said callously finally looking up.

"Mr. Malfoy, you still are having a hard time standing off your ground."

"Professor McGonagall, don't take it against me, but I don't see why you're putting so much blame on us!" It came off as a near-exclamation. "We were out there for the same reason that you were. And trust me- we do not enjoy the cold surge of wind as much as those trouble makers do!"

And this time, Hermione did not protest. She knew that he was this instance, on the right.

McGonagall fell silent for a while. She seemed to be taking in what Draco had just said.

"We couldn't call you because we feared that the minutes that we would spend running around the castle, searching for you or the others, would be the same duration that the students would spend to stun their so-called adversaries," He said in a more calm tone. "Personally, upon seeing you and Professor Snape, I was initially thankful that someone came to help us discipline these students. Then it turned out to be- we were part of those who were to be hauled over the coals."

It took McGonagall a few more moments before she said, "I'm glad to hear from you, Mr. Malfoy." Her face spoke differently. She looked like she was humiliated and corrected. "We just thought that the students' lives could have been placed in danger if they curse off-handedly. I know where you two are coming from. Your justification cleared things."

"Professor," Hermione said. "We are sorry."

"Your admission of guilt has been forgiven. I believe I owe both of you an apology, too." She said kindly.

They nodded, motioning that they have understood.

"I just hope there would be no recurrence of these actions in the coming days," McGonagall cleared, looking at them for their agreement.

"Yes, Professor," they muttered.

"Alright then," she stated. "Our meeting went shorter than my expected duration. You may proceed to your common room now."

They went out of the office, leaving McGonagall on her own, scribbling details of their meeting and keeping records of the time.

Draco did not leave her side, still waiting for her to acknowledge his gestures of kindness, and would get- hopefully- the acceptance of apology that he asked.

However, neither of them spoke until they reached the common room. Hermione sat on the couch, reaching out for the Daily Prophet.

"Where are the flowers that I got you?" He asked, unable to contain his silence.

She lowered the periodical and looked at his bewildered expression. "I… brought them to my room, Malfoy."

"That's it?" He seemed to be expecting kind words from her.

"Well then, thank you." She said shortly, going back to the sentence that she was reading.

He grunted and stormed his way to the flight of stairs to his room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON MALFOY?!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet. "Just this morning, you were so mad at me for siding with Snape! Moreover, you nudged my practical test to show how cross you really were! You get into my veins that fast, and then apologize almost instantly! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"You want to know what is going on?!" He ranted his way to her, and this scared her. His eyes looked enraged. He held her arms tightly and shot, "IT IS VERY HARD TO BE THIS NEAR TO YOU," he inched his face closer to hers, "AND NOT KILL YOU!"

"THEN KILL ME NOW!" Her eyes widened in bafflement and resentment, although she knew not what he directly meant by that.

"THAT IS WHAT INFURIATES ME!" He fumed and let her go hastily she almost fell on her back, his eyes never letting go of hers. "I PLAN YOUR MURDER EVERY NIGHT," then his voice decrescendos to a whisper, "but I fail to do it the moment you greet me with that smile." His eyes narrowed and he looked away. He fell back to the chair behind him as he shook his head in skepticism, "And everything else changes."

Tears inundated her eyes, then came running down her cheeks. They were like painful razorblades stinging her eyes. She ran to her room, his every word ringing in her ear. He has always been close to his victory, to kill a mudblood and lessen their poisoning number in the magical world, but he never succeeds. She threw herself onto the bed, realizing how close she was to the hands of her slayer, not knowing if she ought to be thankful that he –so far- had spared her; or be troubled by the fact that he has been holding back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI **

Seconds ticked fast for both of them that night. Draco thought of how she reacted and how much he yelled at her. It was partially his fault, greatly hers- he thought.

Hermione on the other hand remained and confounded on his schizophrenic behavior. One day he's the prince, the next he's that psychologically-challenged wizard.

She tried to smile at her idea, but this wouldn't prevent the feeling of fear from sweeping all over her. She didn't know if this was her last night, but she was positive that it could be- especially now that Draco had proven that it is a part of his quest to kill her.

It was either he discerned that she was not going to tell anyone and just keep her silence; or he decides that she keeps her silence forever- for good.

However, Hermione knew more than to make a scene and proclaim to the whole castle how much Draco loathes his Head Girl and that he has planned her death eloquently every time the sky blackened.

Morning dawned as fast as the evening came. Both of them had a feeling of having failed to sleep at all.

When Hermione opened her door, her eyes fell on his silver-plated hair. She didn't know how to react, so she slammed her door, telling him that his presence wasn't very much sought.

The loud thud made him raise his head to see where the noise came from, and realized that it was from her room. Sensing uneasiness, he left the common room with a slight feeling of remorse and exasperation.

When she checked again, he was gone.

Their silent and cold treatment towards each other went on for days and days. They lost track of time on how long, and they seemed to both be coping well. Pretending that neither existed was easy, living with that fact was a different thing.

They did work on their weekly reports together, but their pretenses were too obvious to be kept in between them only. McGonagall once asked if there was something going on between them, but they were able to pull it off and make her believe that everything was just going well.

She sat quietly on the Gryffindor table, staring at her food blankly.

"Hermione, it's been days since you've taken a great deal of meal. A spoonful or three –even- will not get you through." Ron said with concern. He placed a comforting arm around her and she rested her head upon his shoulder. She blinked away a cold tear that was just about to escape.

"It's that ferret head boy of yours, isn't it?" He asked. Harry looked up to see what she would say and held her gaze for a while.

Her deep and poignant eyes held more than the answers. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she nodded, and then buried herself in Ron's chest. He held her tightly in a tight embrace. Harry rushed over to her side, tucked the hair, which covered her face behind her ears and wiped her tears away.

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes were inquisitive, searching hers for answers.

She shook her head and looked away. "He's just been there."

"Then what's going on?" A perplexed look distinguished in his face.

"He never talks to me now…" She said between her sobs.

Ron stared at her as she sat up. "And that bothers you, how?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know. No," she breathed. "He's not even supposed to cause me this much nuisance!" She stood up and their gazes followed her, "I'm sorry. I have to go." She strode rapidly to the entrance.

Harry caught up with her and held her by the arm, "Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head, "Not now." She tore her eyes away from his and eventually felt his grip loosen. She ran back to the Head's common room. She looked around- everything was like how it used to, only now, it seemed emptier.

Draco sat on his bed, his forehead resting on his fingertips.

_"When you stand for one, you lose the other," Snape muttered earlier. "And you've chosen well, youngest Malfoy." _

He closed his eyes and attempted to shut himself away from the world that reeled before him. Snape's words resonated in his ear, causing him to lose grip of himself and slowly, of all the upcoming occurrences. His forehead acquired creases before he gave off the loud scream of pain, anger and remorse- that which reverberated in his room.

Hermione was startled to hear what seemed to be a bawl from his room.

_"Death eaters, he's being tortured!"_ Her expression was blank and unknowing, but she climbed the stairs and knocked heavily on his door as she said, "Malfoy, open up!"

"Go away!" He yelled. She felt calmed but betrayed by her instinct when she heard him speak. There were no Death Eaters, just him… just him.

"Malfoy, please," it was an exclamation and uttered pleading.

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and for a moment, she thought she had succeededin making him talk sensibly her- no more lies.

Just then, the door that stood close before her seemed to have flown in rapid motion, and he stood before her, his eyes glaring. "I said, go away." He said it in a stiffly, and his fury was not something that can be contained.

Her eyes were saying too much. They were filled with emotions that he failed to understand. Nevertheless, it didn't matter to him… it should not. She spoke as she held her tears back, "I want to talk."

"No," he said firmly. "We don' t need to." He slammed the door to her face as swiftly as how he opened it. He leaned on the wall and heard her deep breathing. She too, was leaning on the other side.

"I can't go on like this anymore." She said, followed by a deep sigh, then a sniff.

She was crying… "Well, I still can." He said before strolling away from the door- no longer caring if she stayed there 'til dawn.

Then he felt his arm twinge.

His Death mark burned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Hermione woke up at the sound of her clock ringing. It was a sweet Saturday morning. The snow was beginning to thaw and the sun's heat penetrated her windows, giving the room a glow.

When she finished fixing up, Hermione decided to proceed to the Dining Hall, ignoring Malfoy who sat on the rug by the Head's bookshelf, reading an Astronomy book.

"Reparo," she heard him say before she fully let the portrait lock itself behind her. He probably tore a page, she thought.

Very few students were seated on their respective tables that morning. Hermione was indeed, one of the few, and Ginny who sat alone in the Gryffindor's place.

"Good morning, Head girl." She greeted, flashing a smile.

Hermione returned the smile. "Where are the boys?"

"Fast asleep," she replied as she took the sandwich out of its bag. "I told Neville to wake them up, but he said that they wouldn't move a muscle and that it's too early."

Hermione chuckled, "Well, it is a Saturday, after all."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed before taking a bite off her sandwich. "But the morning is to perfect to be missed. It's been weeks since I felt the sun piercing my skin this well!"

"I thought of that, too, the moment I woke up." She smiled. Then the picture of Draco sitting by the shelves flashed in her mind.

Ginny looked around and realized that Hermione suddenly fell silent. "Hey, are the Head Boy's comportments still bothering you?"

She looked at her best friend and nodded, "Yeah. I've been missing his company." She continued, "Not that I don't find yours and Harry's and Ron's entertaining. It's just that we were so close to…" Her voice trailed off.

"Close to what, Hermione," Ginny asked.

"We were so close to executing the administrations plan to create harmony between the houses, by starting with ourselves. I thought it was there…" She went on, "The friendship, I mean."

Ginny knew how serious Hermione was to tease her. "Go ahead and talk to him."

"He won't even face me. Not even, look at me. My roots are disgusting him, and I am too." She found it hopeless.

"Then leave it like that." Ginny said shortly, realizing that if neither would make a move, things should be left as is.

"Unfinished?"

"How do you know it's unfinished? Maybe he's acting that way because he thinks he's gone too far."

"Far from where," Hermione couldn't comprehend.

"Far from where he is supposed to be in," Ginny said.

"Yeah, that I am a mudblood, and that he's a hater of our kind." She took in air, "I think you're right. He's gone too far from where he should be standing. He crossed the line, and now he's attempting to go back."

Ginny was silent.

"I want to follow him back there," Hermione said unknowingly.

"What?!" Ginny was taken back.

"I meant, let him be." She realized what she has just said. It can't be like that. She knew.

Silence surfaced them, until Ginny broke it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." She stated, "I think we should both stop concluding these things which are probably wrong or something. What we are saying are mere guesses. Talk to him."

"I don't know, maybe." This was pointless. She did not even know why she is exerting this much effort. Things like this should not matter. He should not be of importance.

***************************************************

Evening fell as rapid as it had gone the past few nights.

He sat on the corner of his room, listening to her footsteps as she went up the stairs. The sudden knock on the door came as a surprise, but he did not look up. He knew that she was hesitant, judging by her slow and light steps. He didn't want to see her. It pained him to see her like this. 'This' is what he has done to her.

"You shouldn't be here, Granger." He closed his eyes, leaned his head against the wall and held his fist clenched. His hands were clammy.

"I know…" she stopped, and he could feel her eyes on him.

He has never feared losing something far greater than his own life, except now.

Then why is she here? He thought, but kept silent.

"I just wanted to know why…" she started, seemingly reading his thoughts, "…why you're being like this."

"Like what?" He asked silently.

His tone surprised her. He did not exclaim his words. Somehow, she felt calmer, but words blurred her mind. "Like this," was all that she managed to say.

He understood clearly. He knew that his actions were not something, which one could bear with.

Silence was his initial reply, but he realized that she had not much time to waste when she turned her back, and he heard footsteps, strolling away from him.

"Granger," he called, tersely standing up and restraining her by the arm. He knew that she thought of all these as nonsense.

Their eyes met and hers spoke of many things. He tried to understand, but things were clouding his own mind that he can no longer read hers. "Malfoy, you're right. I shouldn't be here." She tried to get his grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

He leaned forward, disregarding his painful and burning arms. He placed his head beside her, inhaled her scent and breathed, "I'm sorry."

His grip loosened, and he expected her to walk away, but instead, she held him in a tight embrace.

He returned it, finding comfort in her tiny gesture. Despite this, he knew how wrong it was to be with her this way. His mark burned even greater. The Dark Lord was angry- very angry.

"Granger," he said, letting go. "You should be heading to the tower--"

"I know. You should get going, too." It was uncomfortable for both of them to speak this casually after the conversation that they have just had.

"I have detention sessions with Snape, remember?" He forced a smile.

"Right," she nodded. "I'll go ahead."

He just raised a brow and watched her leave the room.

He was remorseful.

Afterwards, he proceeded to Snape's office, knocking loudly against the door.

"Who is it?!" Snape exclaimed, although it sounded muffled past the door.

"Draco Malfoy," He replied, "I--"

The door flew open, "Get in."

He did as he was told.

"You've come to bring forth good news for the Dark Lord?"

"You don't have to sound too proper in front of me, Snape." Draco noted. What a hypocrite, he thought. "Nevertheless," he continued, seeing his professor's unsettled expression. "I have done as I was told."

"Did she use the book? Of all the other thousand--"

"She will be using it. It was atop her table, with her parchment in between them. Tonight, at ten o'clock, she will be where you wanted her to be in."

"Don't speak in riddles, Young Malfoy."

"But isn't this a game of hide and seek? When the lights have gone and--"

"WHERE—WILL—SHE—BE?" Snape enunciated each word, gritting his teeth in impatience.

Malfoy looked away, "Southern Tower, that of Astronomy."

"I sense regrets," Snape scorned.

Malfoy got to his feet abruptly and raised a brow, "Then your senses are slowly failing you." He turned his back on Snape. "I told you, I won't be there tonight. I have done my part."

Snape did not drop the conversation easily, "You've been very close to your Head Girl. I warned you, even before you have started."

"I know what I have been told, do not repeat things over and over. I am not as dumb as you--" he paused, "—think."

Snape paid no attention to Malfoy's insult, "You can't conceal it."

"How will I when I have nothing to hide?" He snapped, facing Snape once more. "I'll go ahead."

Snape watched him walk towards the door. "It's either you go there tonight on our side, or you don't." Snape hissed, it sounded like a warning just as well.

"You've already made yourself clear. I am not stupid, Severus." He shut the door behind him, like the arrogant person that he wanted to portray, he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

The deserted hallway did not bother her at all. She regarded to it as the mere fact that she is the only one who had figured that there would be a realignment of the heavenly bodies. At least I don't have to squish myself into the crowd, she thought.

A gush of wind swept past through her, and she tightened her cloak around her waist. She looked around to see if any other student was going around the palace floors, so she can give them a warning and deduct points from their houses. It felt like doing the midnight rounds. Except—

Hermione shrieked when the lights have gone out and someone grabbed her by the arm. "Let me--"

"Granger, it's just me," Draco said.

She slapped him on the arm, "You scared me!"

"Sorry. I was, well…" he stammered for words, "Heading south?" He diverted the conversation.

She looked quizzically at him, "We already are in the Southern part of the premises."

"I meant Southern-most part…"

She smiled sweetly. "Yeah. Mind if you keep me company?"

"Not really," he smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that." She responded and then added quickly, "Wait, I thought you had detention sessions with Snape tonight."

"An hour had already passed, how long do you want me to be in there?"

They started walking, "I was thinking a half more." She forced a smile.

Then he was silent. It wasn't the comfortable silence that she usually experiences with him. The silence this time was… full of unspoken words. Tonight, no one was to witness anything.

"Malfoy," she looked at him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Granger," he held her by the arm and stopped pacing. "We have to go back to the Head's Quarters."

He saw a questioning look paint her face, "Why? We are so close to the tower now!"

"It's just that--"

"MALFOY!" Harry bellowed, standing a few meters away from them. "Impedi--"

"Protego!" Hermione counter attacked before walking towards him.

"Stay away from her!" Harry exclaimed, his voice reverberating within the walls. He heeded not that Hermione actually intended to save Malfoy.

"What's going on, Harry?" She asked as she neared him.

He ran to her, holding her in a tight embrace. "Don't go back to the Head's Quarters, a lot of them are--"

"LIAR!" Malfoy exclaimed, walking towards Hermione and Harry.

"Who is in there, Harry?" She probed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She looked at Malfoy, then back at Harry.

"Your Head Boy is--"

"Hermione, I was only trying to keep--"

"I saw what you did Malfoy!" Harry pointed his wand at the Head Boy. "I'm not letting you take her!"

"Take me? WHERE?" Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" No one spoke for a while. She stormed her way from the two who blamed each other as if she wasn't there.

"No, Hermione." Draco followed her. "We have to--" He held her by the arm, but she brushed it off.

"No. There's nothing to be done. I don't intend to be kept in the middle of your feud with Harry."

"Impedimenta!" Harry exclaimed, this time, more successful than the previous.

Malfoy was set on air, and landed flat on his chest, opposite Hermione and Harry's place.

"Sectumsempra!"

Blue and Green lights illuminated the place, arched on the deserted hallway.

She watched everything flash before her very eyes. She had seen duels like this… and it never fails to hurt anyone.

"Harry, behind you!" Hermione shrieked.

"Granger, hide!" He grabbed her by the hand and brought her to a shadowed corner. After then, he took off. Hermione heard rapid footsteps, caused by not only one person, going after Malfoy.

WAIT.

THEY ARE TO FIND HER LATER ON. SHE HAD TO RUN.

BUT HARRY… HARRY NEEDS HER. AND RON.

WHAT IF THEY… NO. NO THEY CANT. SHE NEEDS HELP.

She couldn't think rationally.

The highest point that she could go to was the tower itself. Then there, she can cast a signal spell and be aided immediately.

She blindly ran across the dim-lit hallway and found herself at the foot of the tower's stairs. No one was with her. Good, she thought.

Having caught her breath, Hermione climbed the flight of stairs, holding her wand out, incase she needed it. Everything has to be fast. Once she gives off the signal spell, she spills her location. If help won't come, then worst comes to worst.

Before she finished climbing the last few steps, she saw a female figure standing, looking up at the heavenly bodies.

"Wonderful. The Venus planet is wonderful tonight." The voice was femininely husky. She continued climbing the last few steps.

She froze.

Bellatrix's eyes met hers. Initially, she looked away, not recognizing Hermione's features in the dark.

Then came, "Stupefy!" Hermione rushed down the stairs, thankful that the spell had missed her by a few inches. Fear swept all over her body and she felt faint.

Lights illuminated the dark hallways. They were casting silent spells, which threatened her even more. She shielded herself, casting only Protego, but she knew that it wouldn't last for long. She just had to run and drag herself into some place safe.

Her knees were failing her. Her body was tensing and she knew she would stumble any minute now. Tears fell down her eyes. Surrendering then became an option.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

He heard light footsteps pacing rapidly toward his direction. He took a deep breath and made up his mind. He knew he had to.

He grabbed her forcefully, "Muffliato," he abruptly said before pulling her into a small room and pinning her to the wall.

The crash was painful. He pointed is wand at her and reversed the spell. Her initial reaction was that of fear, but the lateral was that of relief. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heavy breathing and fast pulsation. She felt his arms wrap her in a light embrace and then stroke her hair reassuringly.

All the while, he wanted her near- this near.

"Rara Avis" were the softly spoken words, which broke the silence. She listened intently to the other words that he breathed against her ear, but she couldn't make anything out of it… out of the hisses.

PARSEL TONGUE.

He kissed her on the forehead. Words were all caught in his mind, and he couldn't make a rational statement for all of those. He inched his face away from hers and wiped the hot tears that fell from her eyes.

"Draco," she managed to whisper before he placed his lips sweetly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck- holding on to what was present, wanting to hold it a little longer.

He held her closer, breathing the same air that she did. Indeed, tonight, no one was a witness to anything. He could feel everything- her lips on his, her warm breath, her soft palm, her heartbeat, her closeness and the pain that accompanied all that.

His lips traced the line to her neck. Everything that he was doing to her was ecstatic. The way his lips stated, their smoothness, his hands intertwined with hers, his shallow breathing. Everything about him was of perfection.

His lips sought for hers.

She inched her lips away from his. "You saved me," it sounded more like a doubting statement than a grateful one.

Guilt struck him like a fast bullet. He pulled back abruptly. "You don't understand." He uttered the words like a child as she loosened her grip on him. "I brought you here- to this danger I saved you from."

The occurrences confounded her. "Why did you?"

"I was told to do so." The weakness that he felt was mirrored in his tone.

"No," she shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let them."

"Why?"

"STOP ASKING WHY!"

He watched her stunned reaction and said softly, "I redeemed myself by getting you out of there." He tore his gaze away and turned his back on her. He took off his cloak and was careful not to abrade the mark further. His arm felt so sore.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Malfoy, your arm is burning!"

"It was worse when I…" his voice trailed off.

She understood what he was trying to say.

"Is this some corporal punishment? So you'd do as told?" A disgusted look marked her face.

He did not answer.

"I'll stay away and leave you," she whispered sternly, "so you won't have to suffer."

"You're not the one attempting to bear the pain, so just leave it, Granger."

"I can't feel it, but I'm the one causing it!" She exclaimed, "Do you realize how much I regard to this as a burden?"

"What—?"

"I am being a burden to you! This isn't something I can take lightly!" She protested, raising her voice.

"Granger, stop thinking too much. I'm okay." He assured her.

"But Malfoy--"

He held her hand unto his own and placed it against the mark. "Keep your hand there."

He brought his lips unto hers again and drank in every living second of that experience. She gave him that whirling sensation that never diminishes all throughout.

Without thinking twice, she kissed him back.

Of things to be shared that night, kisses spoke for everything- the words which were kept hidden, feelings that were disregarded, secrets that were never meant to be spoken of and the needs that were placed aside. All these overwhelmed them that night.

The heat that existed between her palm and his mark increased hastily. It was difficult for her to disregard such excruciating agony. How can he bear it?

Who was she to cause him such pain?

She pulled back, and he let her. She took her palm away from his mark and whispered, "Draco, it's too much."

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "It's too much for you." He smirked. "Granger, pain is relative; different as beliefs and opinions."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at his comforting eyes. "But pain will always be pain…" She knew she was angry- maybe with herself or with him, for being too stubborn. "Staying away from you would be less painful." She said without thinking.

"Pain is what I was born to live with, Granger. If you take my pain away, then you also are taking my life with it."

She traced the mark with her fingers. It was detailed and alive, beautiful if it was just a mere art.

She kissed the mark, feeling the warmth against her lips.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "You cause me the sweetest pain, Granger- one that I am willing to endure." He became aware of the unfamiliar sensation that she was doing to him. The coldness of her lips felt so good against his burning mark.

He opened his eyes held her face in between his palms, tilting her head so that she looked directly into his eyes.

"You…" he breathed, "You take away a greater deal of pain than what you think you cause."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

She made him feel pain.

Pain made him feel real.

He has decided- he would rather feel pain, than nothing at all.

(A/N: It took me so long to write one chapter. Wow. Read and Review, please. I will update as soon as possible.)

-- Too close is when I can't breathe, I can't think and I refuse to regard other's feelings. It's when nothing else matters- or so to speak, I hope nothing else would matter. What is crappy is when I think back and regret a thousand spoken words, and the omitted actions.-- /3


End file.
